


The last hope of humanity

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drift Compatibility, Drift Side Effects, Giant robots!!!, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Monsters!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Geraskier Pacific Rim AU!!!!The world is riddled with monsters. Jaegers, the giant robots that need two pilots, are the only thing that can stop the destruction.That and a loner nicknamed white wolf, who kills them with swords and is followed by a musician.Oh, and they are drift compatible.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	The last hope of humanity

The monsters came, and they destroyed everything.

They broke down buildings, chewed on people, and no gun or tank could do them any harm. The monsters came from inside the Earth, as a spewed vengeance, and some much of what had been constructed came undone. People became afraid, homeless and hopeless.

The monsters seemed to big, too dangerous and threatening, and the continent was suffering. The Jaeger project was up and running, and the giant robots were managing to kill one or two of the monsters every once in a while... But it was not enough. There were too many monsters, and not enough pilots. To get any Jaeger working you need at least two that were compatible... And drift compatibility was as rare as cinnamon bun in the middle of the apocalypse.

Finding more viable pilots was one of the main efforts of, Calanthe who was the one that was running things in the Jaeger program HQ, the shatterdome. They had the material, they had the resources, but they didn’t have the people. And the more they waited, the more those damn monsters spread, the more they became, the less hope they had.

Hope. It wasn’t easy finding hope these days, but many found them in the tales of white wolf, a bunch of songs, of stories told through, practically myths, of a man, a man so mighty some thought he had to be a witch, a monster slayer, a machine made flesh that went and took down kaijus on his own. With swords. Just bested them by being more intelligent, and once (if the tales were to be believed, which they probably weren’t) being swallowed by the beast and killing it from the inside, to then emerge, covered in monster guts, but victorious.

The white wolf.

Finding him was one of the priorities of the resistance against the kaijus, one of the last hopes of humanity. The monsters kept coming, and while the science team was really fucking close to come to find a way to close the breach forever, the kaijus already out needed to be dealt with, as well as the ones that would appear while the got the definitive closing thing, whatever it was. (Calanthe was a warrior, not a scientist). The thing was, they needed someone to be killing monsters right and left, and the pilots they had were not enough.

They were overworked, tired, and it was.... it was simply too much. The tech team had already prepared a Jaeger for the white wolf, taking inspiration of what little they knew about the man. The Witcher (taking from his fame as a witch, and the monstER huntER part) was a big blue Jaeger with a nice flesh cutting giant sword in each hand. They just needed another pilot to drift with him to make the robot work, and there was no shortage of volunteers.

Every pilot on the base was preparing themselves to see if they were drift compatible with the infamous White Wolf, who had killed not one, nor two but three Kaijus in Blaviken, earning him the nickname (yes, another one) of Butcher. And to be able to pilot with such a man, witch such a myth... They could imagine adventures full of death, destiny, heroics and heartbreak. The chance of a lifetime to make a difference for the world, find glory, save people destroy those pests that had killed so many, and destroyed their way of life.

He was the last hope, or so they said.

The last hope of humanity, on that cold January night, knocking on the door of the shatterdome, while someone sang next to him.

“We’re fucking freeezingggggg, for the love of God. It’s snoooOoOwing so much.....”

So yeah, they opened the door, and the presence of the White wolf! Was slightly eclipsed by some scrawny guy next to him holding a guitar for dear life, wearing a faded red denim jacket and a blue beanie, blue eyes and a smile that was very rare in times like these. 

But the attention went back to the wolf soon after, tall and big as he was, white hair, black leather, looking like a true mercenary.

“I am Geralt of Rivia, people know me as the white wolf. I heard you were looking for me.”

Calanthe smiled at the man, as imposing as she had imagined, dangerous eyes, a low commanding voice.

“I am really glad that you’re not just a myth.” She said, smiling. “We’ll show you to your room so you can leave your things and gets started with looking for your partner pilot, and uhhh... We didn’t have anything ready for....”

“Before you ask. Jaskier here is the one who sings the songs and tells the stories. I hear it’s been very helpful keeping the morale up.”

“Oh, of course, yeah! Of course. You wouldn’t sing songs about your heroic feats yourself, of course. So you have a... singer with you.”

“And journalist and writer, hi, I’m, Jaskier, your... excellency? High commander? Queen? “ the bouncy brunet said, offering a fingerless gloved hand to Calanthe “it’s great to be here, I mean, the songs I can write about this building alone....” bright blue eyes were scanning the place with a puppy dog excited smile.

“Just in case” Geralt said, serious “you let your workers know that Jaskier’s not to be touched, insulted or experimented with. He’s under my protection.”

Jaskier grinned.

“Isn’t he precious?”

After the introductions were made and Geralt left his myriad things on his room (that he shared with Jaskier) (no one dared ask what exactly were they), people started lining up for the compatibility tests. There really was no time to waste, they would eat and sleep and everything when they found out who was going to pilot that giant robot and save the world with Geralt, who was compatible.

For everyone’s disappointment, nobody was. As much and as hard as they tried, it seemed to be hopeless.

Yennefer had been absolutely sure that she would be the one to pilot that giant thing, the other half that would save the world. And then she saw Geralt of Rivia, the real one, in the flesh, and knew deep in her that they were destined. That this was going to happen.

Which was fucking great, because of all the people in the world he’d turned out to be compatible with Tissaia and as much as she loved going crazy on that robot and ending big ass monsters, she wasn’t crazy about the company. But this man, right here, wearing only some black pant and a matching tank top.... This man...

The test was simple. One on one battle. If one of them won too easily, they were not compatible. If one was too violent when taking down the other, they weren’t compatible. No. There needed to be a dance there. A balance. A respect for the other, and all the motivations in the world.

And Yen... She burned too bright, and all of Geralt’s blood thirst and all the frustrations in his life... They were close, but they were too dark. The drift wouldn’t allow it. It wouldn’t work. The Jaeger may turn on, take a couple of steps... But not much. Whatever connection they had, it wasn’t lasting enough, strong enough. They needed something deeper, something that would survive better on the long run, something... Something that apparently they didn’t have.

“We have the fucking Jaeger! The fucking white wolf himself! And nobody to pilot with him!” Calanthe was fuming. Her daughter, Pavetta, was trying to find a solution before her mother tried to murder someone.

“You sure you tried everyone?”

“Everyone in the science department, every technician, every damned nurse.”

Geralt was there too, while Calanthe was brodering the breakdown, just “hmmm”ing and trying to think of a solution.

“What up? No one worked out?”

That wasJaskier coming out of the shadows, suddenly next to Geralt, eating a sandwich, guitar on his back.

“This is not a good time, Jaskier.”

“Oooooh, but you know I love conflict!”

“Wait, this kid!” Clanthe said, holding to the last strand of hope.

“What kid? Jaskier? He’s older than he looks.”

“We haven’t tried him!”

Geralt shook his head.

“He’s just a musician. We leave him off this whole thing.”

“Oohhh, come on, Geralt, if none of these people were able, what’s really the issue? I most likely won't be either. You kick my ass, the Queen lady stops fidgeting, everyone’s happy. And you’re my very best friend in the whole wide world, but I know you like to see me taken down a notch.”

Geralt smiled.

“All right. But I warn you, I’m not holding back.”

“You know I like a bit of danger.”

Oh dear. Just that conversation, the give and take, the rhythm, that sounded compatible. The newly named queen was hopeful.

They worked wonderfully together. They knew and understood each other, and they had what the other lacked. Geralt had the strength, Jaskier had the finesse. Geralt had the drive, Jaskier had the strategy.

A match made in heaven.

Or in a monster riddled apocalypse, but who was counting?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone would like a continuation? Geralt remains very protective of his singer and doesn't want him out there but world needs to be saved?
> 
> Do leave a comment if so!
> 
> Thanks for reading! You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
